


Label

by Lacia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 7: Family, Fluff and Angst, I'm really sorry, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, Oops, better late than never, should have post 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacia/pseuds/Lacia
Summary: What came after lovers? Was it husband and wife or was it family?Either ways, to them, just simply loving was enough. Right now was enough.





	Label

**Author's Note:**

> uhmm....I didn't finish Karushuu week in 2016 and I kind of forgot about it until recently. I took a look into my old file and found this already finished story (though I haven't done Day 5 and 6).  
> It would be a waste since this is already written...so I''m gonna post this up first and if I have the time I we return to finish the other three.  
> This is 2 years late. I'm sorry again

It was one chilly morning in the middle of August. Karma was sitting by the window of his apartment, looking aimlessly at the scene on the other side of the glass. His mug of hot chocolate was nestling in both of his hands. Smoke emitted from the liquid and met the cool air of the room. Today, he felt unusually lonely. His mind kept wandering to some land far far away and he couldn’t focus on any of his work. That was the reason why he was sitting like this, watching the street below. Golden eyes were following every movement of the small family in the park opposite to his house with something akin to envy. His throat suddenly felt dry so he brought the mug to his lips to take a drink. The sweetness of the chocolate invaded his sense, stayed on his tongue but it didn’t really put off the dry feeling in his throat or the sour he felt in his gut. He steered his eyes away from them and looked up the vast cloudless sky. 

What came after lovers? Was it husband and wife? Was it family? He didn’t know. 

But either ways, there was no difference for them, lovers or something more than that. They would still live in a house a tad too big for two. Their routine, their work, their life in general wouldn’t change. Their love would stay the same... Would it?

In front of his eyes, the blue sky laid out so open, so big and here he was, small human being lost in the middle of the world. 

Sometimes, he thought that, maybe, it would have been better if Gakushuu fell in love with a girl. It would have been a beautiful, smart girl with smile so warm and personality so bright that she made Gakushuu felt at peace. It would have been a girl that could help him with all the hardships he received. They would have married in an old, glamorous church with blessing from everyone. Their family would have been so happy. And their children...Karma would have bought lots and lots of toys for them. Everything would have been perfect. But, of course, Gakushuu had to go on his way and choose Karma, whose head was more stubborn than Gakushuu himself, who was a guy and couldn’t give him the family that he deserved. 

Karma was afraid. He afraid that one day upon waking up, Gakushuu would find everything they had was just an impulsive decision of youth. That he would leave him behind and move on. 

When did he become this weak, he wondered.

Karma stood up, put the mug in the sink and change his clothes. His mind was still a mess. But dwelling on stuffs like this wouldn’t change anything, and he was no type of confessing their feeling easily. The best course of action right now, to him at least was put everything aside and hope for the best to happen. Even if Gakushuu wanted to hide their relationship he would be okay with it, as long as he could still stand next to him. It’s okay.  
.  
.  
.  
Well at least that what he thought a few days ago.   
.  
.  
.  
You see, Karma had made quite the amount of mistakes in his young days. Some of them were regrettable, others gave him lessons of life and all. But, honestly, he knew he had never screwed up this badly before. One look at Gakushuu’s face and he could tell. He was preparing himself for the upcoming outlash. However, nothing came and the only thing greeted him was the tense silence inside the room. He dared to look up from the wooden floor and at Gakushuu again. The other boy was quiet and eyes void of emotions. And maybe, just maybe at the bottom pit of those amethyst eyes was disappointment. Karma didn’t know. His feeling was a mess. He had never meant to say any of that. It was supposed to be kept hidden. Why did he himself spill everything? He didn’t understand. They were talking one moment and the next he said everything like water flowing to the sea.

“Karma” Gakushuu barely whispered and pulled him into his arms. 

Gakushuu wasn’t the type to be affectionate. In fact, all the time the other hugged him could be counted with only two hands. He was taken aback by the strawberry blonde’s reaction and just stood still. He didn’t know how long they stood like that but before long Gakushuu’s voice broke him out of his trend. 

“I was scared too you know. I was scare that you would leave me one day. I was scare that I wouldn’t be enough. But..” , his voice was low and soft, arms tighten around Karma, “But isn’t it just fine staying together and loving each other? Isn’t it enough that I love you?”.

Karma could felt tears soaked through his shirt and he too was crying. His hands held onto Gakushuu’s sweater, hoping to calm the other and himself down. The strawberry blonde started again, shaky and a little hoarse “I love you so much that it pained me to imagine you not being next to me. And I was scared that all of my feeling will be wasted, scared that you just wouldn’t love me as much as I do. But I believe in you, in us.” 

He let go of Karma, hand fell to the read head’s face and slowly running his fingers on the high of Karma’s cheek. He smiled, gentle but sad then kissed lightly on Karma’s forehead.

“So please, believe in me, believe in the bond we have. No matter lovers or family, I really just want to live with you.”   
Karma closed his eyes. Gakushuu was right. He should have trusted him more. He should have believed in their love. He should have more faith in them. Karma felt so relieved, a feeling he hadn’t got for quite a long time. He took Gakushuu’s hand into his own and gently kissing them. He really did want to stay with the person forever. And one he got him inside his hold, Karma wouldn’t let go that easily.

Rivals. Friends. Lovers. Or family. Did it matter?

After all, to them just simply loving was enough. Right now was enough.


End file.
